


Unfinished WIP: Demon AU

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Demon AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: purple-possibilities asked: Idk if you’re still doing requests but I’ve been dying for some MadaSakuKaka for like a million years, so if you want to hit me up with some, that would be too rad. With some magic. And demons. And just your absolute greatness. Thanks!!!





	Unfinished WIP: Demon AU

The demon behind Sakura sighed, his warm breath shifting her medium-length hair from her shoulders and sending small thrills down her spine.

“Would you like me to do the talking?” She asked.

Alone in the close confines of the elevator, they were able to speak openly, though guardedly.

“I’ll behave,” Kakashi promised.

At their feet, his familiar, Pakkun, huffed.

“I’ll bite him if he steps out of line,” said the pug.

“Thank you, Pakkun. Hopefully things will go better this time,” said Sakura.

From behind her, Sakura felt Kakashi slump further. She understood, to an extent, how difficult this was for him. Having to see one’s ex on a regular basis was trying enough. Having to work with them, particularly during such high-intensity investigations, was another.

“You can do this,” praised Sakura, meeting Kakashi’s eyes in the reflective doors of the elevator. She gave him an encouraging smile which seemed to bolster his spirits until the doors opened.

Straightening her suit and her shoulders, Sakura strode confidently out of the elevator and straight down the hall to the only office on the penthouse floor of the skyscraper.

“We have an appointment with President Uchiha,” said Sakura, handing her card to the man’s secretary.

Obito nodded, returning her card. “He’s waiting for you.”

“Thank you. May I ask how he is today?” asked Sakura (for Kakashi).

Obito just looked at Sakura.

Then over her shoulder at a too-casual Kakashi.

Then down, down, down to the floor where Pakkun stared straight back at him.

Then back at Sakura.

“Sharp,” replied Obito in a monotone.

Saving everyone the trouble of being polite, Sakura just smiled at Obito again. “Thank you. We’ll see ourselves in.”

Obito nodded.

Behind Sakura, Kakashi gave a silent sigh. Again, it sent shivers down her back. She would have to have a talk with him about that again. When they partnered, it had taken her ages to wean him out of the habit so she didn’t need to wear a scarf all the time.

Sakura knocked once on the heavy oak doors of Madara’s office, only pushing them open when she heard Madara’s smoothly lilting voice calling for them to enter.

Sakura pushed through, holding the door open for Kakashi when it suddenly gained a hundred pounds of force and tried to slam itself shut on him, crushing him in half.

Instinctively materializing her wand, Sakura threw the door open so wide so fast it crashed into the wall.

Then fell off its hinges.

In the sudden silence, Sakura turned to glare at Madara.

“Sakura, lovely to see you again,” purred Madara. His expensive, snowy shirt was loose from his trousers, his gorgeous white wings on full display as he leaned back against his desk.

“Sorry about the door,” bit out Sakura before she straightened and tossed her hair back. “I’ll fix it on the way out.”

“Hn,” said Madara. “It has a mind of its own sometimes.”

Sakura resisted the urge to groan as the men around her deliberately refused to acknowledge each other.

Luckily Pakkun still had his head and ears on straight.

“We’re looking for information,” said the pug, hopping up into a chair across from Madara’s desk. He sat on his haunches and engaged Madara. “What do you know about the Hyuuga?”

“The selkies?” asked Madara, crossing his arms. His long dark hair fell wildly over his eye, hiding his expression.

Sakura nodded.

“I know they enjoy the eastern shore, and they’re highly protective of their daughters. Practically infantilize them,” said Madara. “They have a weakness for the smoother rocks by the lighthouse, for sunning.”

“How about their enemies?”

“Outside of individual conflicts, I haven’t been involved in many of their disputes. Others have a tendency to take advantage of them for their pelts, among other things.” Madara explained. “Sirens are a different matter altogether, but so far they prefer the northern waters.”

“How about the mermaids?” Pakkun asked, scratching his ear with his back paw.

“Pearl diving at this time of year,” said Kakashi, speaking up for the first time.

Madara ignored him.

Sakura changed the subject.

“Do you know of any group that would wish the selkies harm? Or would seek to destabilize them?” asked Sakura, standing beside Pakkun’s chair.

“Man,” replied Madara easily.

“Anyone in particular?”

Madara gave Pakkun an unimpressed look. “Developers who seek to build condos on the selkie lands. Industrialists who seek to exploit the natural gas that’s located beneath the sea just off the selkie coast. Fishermen who keep dragging their nets across the seafloor to trawl for crustaceans. Men, in general, who fall in love with selkie women and seek to trap them on land so they can possess them and their magic for themselves.” Madara narrowed his eyes on Sakura. “Why do you ask?”

“Were any of your guardians near the selkie shore last Thursday?” asked Sakura.

Madara’s eyes darkened. “No.”

“Two of the selkie children, a pair of sisters, have gone missing.”

Madara’s grip on his arms tightened, and he straightened.

“We aren’t sure if they’re lost, possibly disoriented from being on land, or if there is some other explanation,” continued Sakura, her voice professional.

“They’re children,” said Madara lowly.

Sakura nodded. She stepped away from the chair and handed her card to Madara.

“I would appreciate it if you could keep an ear out for any cries for help from them,” said Sakura. “Please,” she added meaningfully.

“There are many,” said Madara, his voice for once sounding a touch tired.

“I know,” said Sakura quietly. “I’m sorry to ask more of you.”

“Their names?” Madara studied Sakura’s card, rubbing his thumb over her name.

“Hyuuga. Hinata and Hanabi.”

Madara froze.

Then a soft, ugly noise rang through the suddenly frozen room.

“Ah,” said Kakashi. If he’d been standing in front of her, Sakura knew he would have looked disquieted.

Trouble seemed to follow the Hyuuga clan, it seemed. More often than not, it was of their own making and inflicted within the clan itself, though. Which made it even harder to resolve.

Sensing the vibrations through the floor as the room began to shudder with Madara’s growing wrath, Sakura palmed her wand again, preemptively this time.

“As you understand,” she tried, aiming to calm the Uchiha. “The high profile and nature of this type of request, we don’t need to emphasize that confidentiality, discretion, and professionalism—”

“He’ll pay,” snarled Madara, his eyes flashing red as his body began to glow.

Off to the side, decorative glassware on the shelves exploded and shattered.

“We don’t know anything for certain at this time—” tried Sakura, trying to calm Madara.

“Uh, Sakura, I think it’s time we get lunch,” said Kakashi, tugging Sakura’s sleeve and heading for the door.

“Agreed,” said Pakkun, hopping down from the chair.

By this time, the light emanating from Madara’s body was blinding.

“Please call us if you hear anything,” yelled Sakura as the walls around them cracked. Pakkun hurried out into the hallway.

As they exited the roaring office, Sakura flicked her wand and fixed the door, even as the casing cracked and splintered.

“That wasn’t my fault,” she said as they rushed past Obito. “Also, it was nice seeing you again, Obito. I hope all is well with Rin, and have a lovely afternoon— _KakashiholdthedamndoorsI’malmostthere!”_

With a quickened step Sakura leapt into the elevator and forced the doors shut with a swish of her wand, just as the outside hallway exploded with Madara’s rage.

Inside the reinforced bubble of the elevator, Sakura let out a sigh.

“That went better than expected,” said Pakkun as the elevator began its slow descent.

“There was no fight this time,” agreed Kakashi.

“Ah”, repeated Sakura, frustrated. “Ah. You had to say, “Ah” around him, didn’t you? You know he hates that.”

Kakashi gave Sakura a wounded look. “He says “Hn” all the—”

“He’s an angel! He’s allowed to do whatever he wants as long as he protects people! You know he only does things like that to get a rise out of you so he can  _punish you_ —okay, no, we are not having this conversation right now. I am not involved in your kinks or your exes,” stated Sakura firmly, crossing her arms and turning away from Kakashi.

The elevator was silent a moment.

Kakashi sighed.

“He looked really good,” lamented Kakashi.

Sakura made an irritated sound deep in her throat.

“Not. Listening!”


End file.
